It is known that an anion exchange resin comprises: divalent hydrophobic groups being composed of a plurality of aromatic rings which are bonded to each other via a divalent saturated hydrocarbon group; divalent binding groups being composed of one aromatic ring, or being composed of a plurality of aromatic rings which are bonded to each other via carbon-carbon bond; and divalent hydrophilic groups having a plurality of aromatic rings which are bonded to each other via a divalent saturated hydrocarbon group to which an aromatic ring having an anion exchange group is bonded via carbon-carbon bond; wherein the divalent hydrophobic groups and the divalent binding groups are bonded repeatedly via ether bond to form a hydrophobic unit; wherein the divalent hydrophilic group and the divalent binding group are bonded repeatedly via ether bond to form a hydrophilic unit; and wherein the hydrophobic unit and the hydrophilic unit are bonded via ether bond (Patent Document 1).